


post hijacks welcome

by riverblujay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SAO Abridged, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: fic ideas ill probably never write, so im leaving them for others to find (just make sure to tag me!)latest: sao abridged au





	post hijacks welcome

**Author's Note:**

> basically what it says on the tin- also posted on my ts tumblr (@pastelvirgil) under the tag "post hijacks welcome"

[tumblr version](https://pastelvirgil.tumblr.com/post/183633461211/potential-au-post-hijacks-welcome-1)

 

so since im not being that active currently, i thought i would yeet out one of my au ideas that i dont actually have that much for, in case anyone wants to chat about it bc i still am Emotional over it lmao

presenting: sanders sides sao au (but plot twist- it’s actually [the masterpiece that is sao abridged](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLuAOJfsMefuej06Q3n4QrSSC7qYjQ-FlU&t=MTk2YzYzYTlmOWEwOWFlZmRmZDg2NDY0YjAzNDZhZjJmMzI1MTJiMSxSMVR2WUU2QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtFqhOeqHrfsoPccfzTxiNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpastelvirgil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183633461211%2Fpotential-au-post-hijacks-welcome-1&m=1))

  * background: sao is something people love, hate, or if you’re me, watch it even though you know it’s not necessarily Quality Content (i am not in this to fight, if you love sao ur valid and if you hate it ur valid. i just have mixed feelings on it bc ever since i saw [these video essays on it](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLiA-wx1wjaKqUNqnKfoWkg4TPC6xYYbPy&t=ODg4NzA4ZTcyMTBiZTI5OGViMWFiMjQ5NWYxYzczN2RiNWYwM2VjNCxSMVR2WUU2QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtFqhOeqHrfsoPccfzTxiNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpastelvirgil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183633461211%2Fpotential-au-post-hijacks-welcome-1&m=1) i realized its not, like, the best???)
  * but also sao is such a fun universe for aus,,, and the abridged version is (imo) a better show than the original???? like in terms of plot and character development??
  * long story short i have Thoughts about an sao abridged au and here they are (im going to try to stay away from spoilers, but also, spoiler warning for saoa):
  * first- logan as kirito
  * he can be a smartass if he wants to, and he too tries to kill off his own emotions
  * an Iconic quote that would be amazing, if done by logan:
    * “wE FLOWERS FOR ALGERNON’D OUR TASTE BUDS”
  * im thinking analogical, aka virgil as asuna
  * personality wise, he just kinda has that “dubiously affectionate insults” air to him
  * roman as klein bc that would be a really fun logince dynamic 
  * roman is not at all afraid to call logan out on his bullshit and id be living for it
  * patton as yui?? this one im not too sure about
  * but pat could totally pull off “lol surprise im not actually a child im a sentient ai”
  * spoilers for later eps:
    * “why did you think i actually died logan it was a j o k e”
    * “wAIT W H A T”
  * remy as tiffany or lisbeth
  * tiffany has that “i could give exactly zero shits” vibe and is tbh more likely
  * but,,,
  * him as lisbeth is just hilarious to me, not the least bc of imagining virgil threatening to murder remy over logan lmao
  * deceit as kayaba
  * this one i love esp, bc in the original kayaba is the villain and is all “oh, im evil and trapped you all in this murder game and once you finally confront me idek why i did it (real line) mwahaha”
  * vs abridged!kayaba, who is just a poor game designer that’s far too stressed and was forced into a deadline, and everything was actually a bug rip
  * he’s not //actually// evil, he just needs a break and lots of sleep and maybe a less strict boss that would postpone the release date



feel free to add on to this hot mess of an au, and if anyone actually produces content for this trash tag me bc i would adore and cherish it forever


End file.
